


Perdutamente

by SavageSheHulk



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Platonic Hulkeye - Freeform, Science Boyfriends, fluff is good, fluff is great, with a sprinkling of angst in places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageSheHulk/pseuds/SavageSheHulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word drabbles based on random words!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdutamente

At the start of their relationship, Tony always tried to push invitations to social events on Bruce. He’d casually brush them off with comments about ‘losing control’, or ‘still being a government fugitive’. 

Tony knew that none of the reasons given were really why he refused. Because whilst Tony was loud, and suave, and charming; Bruce was quiet, and awkward, and uncomfortable in social situations. He had been all his life, and as much as Tony tried to change that, shyness was a part of Bruce Banner. The Bruce Banner that Tony Stark fell head over heels in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I used a random word generator to pick a word, then I wrote 100 words around the chosen word. Some were difficult, some were fun, some were angsty as hell. But that's life.  
> I intend to update every three days (please forgive me if I miss an update, I am probably procrastinating. However, I doubt you will miss me much if I do). I'll be quiet now.


End file.
